A Fulfilled Dream
by mysticvampiress1760
Summary: All I ever wanted was him... Lestat. And he came to me... Part 1


Paste your document

I always wanted my fantasies to come true. I wanted it with my whole being I guess you could say. Sometimes I wanted to confide my deepest, darkest fantasies to people, but then I remembered, I shouldn't do so. Why bother involving people who wouldn't understand anyways? It would be a waste of my time and effort if I did so. And frankly, I just don't want to. My fantasies are mine to dream and my secrets are mine to keep.  
Yet, I always wondered, would someone understand? But I'm not going to waste my time with all that "I'm misunderstood" rubbish. All I know is I want my fantasies to blossom into reality. All I know is I could be happy. All I know is that I want Lestat.  
If you think of the vampire who is six feet tall with a long blonde mane of curls and eyes that are a bluish-violet, then you know what I desire. I want him more than anything.  
Now, people will always tell me he doesn't exist and that there is no such thing as vampires. Who am to tell them that they're wrong? Mortals believe what they are secure with. I know Lestat is real. I'm sure of it. There is no possible way his existence is a fraud. He touches my soul more than anything ever has. Maybe mortal life doesn't satisfy me. I don't know. No one can be sure of it. I desire more than what I have. Maybe immortality with Lestat would quench that desire. And maybe it wouldn't. I tried to reach him every second I possibly could. Calling out to him telepathically, I could only hope he could hear me with that Mind Gift of his.  
I hope for the day when I hear, "No need to call out to me anymore, love. I'm coming for you, Sarah." Or even, "Hush now, my precious darling. I'm coming. I'll bring you into my arms and nothing shall ever harm you."  
They seem foolish and silly, yes. But never doubt that even the most foolish things are quite possible.

One day is enough time to change everything. It was for me. At dawn one morning I discovered a letter outside on my porch. It read:  
"Dearest, why do you trouble yourself in trying to contact me so much? I hear you. Everything you say to me in your mind, I hear it. I hear it as clearly as if you were near me screaming it into my ear. It pains me to hear you plead for me. I pledged to myself that I wouldn't enter another mortals life. Especially not that of a young woman so beautiful and innocent as yourself. But you know me. I was never good at controlling myself."  
It wasn't signed with a name, but I knew it was Lestat. Who else could it be? I grew ecstatic. So he had heard me. And he said he was never good at self-control. Did that mean he wanted to come to me? It had to.  
I couldn't focus on anything that day. All I thought of was how Lestat possibly wanted me. Either that or he was merely toying with me. Then again, I wouldn't mind being toyed by him. Suddenly, I thought of an idea. He left me this note at night. Obviously. He couldn't prowl around at day because of his death sleep. Would he return tonight to leave me another message? If so, I planned to see him. To speak with him. To be near him. It's what I wanted. To be in his presence. Oh yes, how I wanted this.  
My plan was this, I would wait outside on my porch for him and beckon him to show up. Whether he would show up or not was out of the question. Lestat does what he pleases. And there's no way to tell what pleasures him. I went through with it anyways. I sat there, on my porch in darkness and waited. For hours there was no sign of him. I began to give up hope. Yet, I had one desperate idea left that I could go through with. I didn't bother to think it through. Why bother with thinking? I went inside to act on this idea. I found what I was looking for and did it. I cut my hand. A large bleeding gash now ran through it. It bled so much that red drops began to fall. Perfect.  
I went back to my spot outside holding out my bleeding hand and waited. Oh and did I wait. I became hopeless again. He wouldn't show. Then suddenly as I began to doze off, I heard a laugh come from behind me and there he stood. Lestat. In all his vampiric glory.  
"Oh, Sarah," he mused with a dazzling smile that almost made my knees buckle. "What a strange young girl you are."  
I didn't know what to say. All the times I planned scenarios of how we'd meet and what I say were useless now. I was speechless. No amount of imagination could prepare me for seeing him. He was by far more beautiful than I could ever think. I found it hard to fathom that something could be this beautiful.  
His smile widened. "I'm used to this starstruck glance you give me." Then he moved fotward towards me and grabbed my hand. My bloody one.  
"And you're clever too. I must say this aroma of your blood is what made it all the more unbearable to stay away," he said to me. "Yes clever and cunning. Seducing a vampire isn't all that easy you know."  
He was ice cold. An immediate sign that he had not fed. He took a drop of my blood on his finger and licked it.  
He smiled again. "Delicious." He began to lap up the blood running down my hand. All the while he kept his gaze locked on me. He then bit down and sucked hard on my hand. I should have screamed in pain. He probably expected me to. But I couldn't. He was feeding from me. This made me all too happy. I stroked his hair lovingly with my free hand as he did this. He grew warmer by the second and gained a little color as he drank. Then he let go, bit down on his own tongue and spit on my wound using his blood to heal it. I was finally able to say, "You're warm now."  
He chuckled. It must had been the most beautiful noise in the world.  
"I am," he whispered. "I can be warm like you, but I must steal to be so."  
"You aren't stealing. I offered it to you," I insisted.  
He then said, "No no. I'm a crook. I steal."  
"You can't steal something unwanted."  
He raised his eyebrows. "You're saying you want death? You no longer want life?"  
"No I didn't mean it that way. I... I'm not sure what I meant." I was amazed that I could even speak. I found it hard to focus on anything except his eyes.  
He fingered a lock of my hair. "Dark hair is always so mesmerizing. Maybe that's why I chose Louis. His beauty is quite infinite."  
I stood there just staring at him. His beauty. I reached my hand up slowly. He didn't react, so I touched his cheek. Warm from my blood, but perfect from his. I stroked his cheeks and lips with my fingertips. Surely he couldn't be evil. He's too beautiful. I moved my strokes to his hands and stopped to stare at is fingernails. Like glass, shiny and smooth. Oh, God I want him. "You're thoughts run wild," he whispered.  
I forgot he could hear my thoughts. I blushed.  
He smiled and said, "Ah, when you mortals blush. It's so lovely."  
He then touched my cheeks with his white hand. "Blushing makes you so delightfully warm." I smiled slightly at him, though I was still awe-struck.  
"You're so... White," I muttered.  
"I am, aren't I? You're skin is too. Not much difference between you and I. Physically at least. That's the only human part about me."  
"I don't agree," I answered. "You are quite human."  
" Are you so sure?" he questioned. "What makes you think this?"  
"I just know." Suddenly, my exhaustion caught up with me. It must have been evident.  
"You've waited longer than I'm worth. It's time for you to sleep," he said.  
"No! I don't want to! You've finally come! I want to be with you!" I protested in a very childish manner.  
"Shhh. You're going to bed. I'll return," he said.  
"But I want to stay and talk..."  
"No. You're going to rest. Now's not for talking with me," he said. I had no further arguments.  
I tried to force myself to walk but couldn't. Lestat stopped me and scooped me up into his arms. I stared up at him as he proceeded to my bed. When he got there he layed me down and pulled the covers over me.  
"Will you lie next to me for the night?" I pleaded.  
"There's no time. Sunlight will be reaching soon. I must go," he said in a lullaby tone to soothe me.  
I fought the need to sleep for a little longer and asked, "Will you come back?"  
"I told you I would."  
"Promise me..."  
"I promise. I'll return next sunset."  
With this, I was satisfied. I turned over to finally sleep because he wanted me to do so. "Rest well, my darling," he whispered as he kissed my cheek. Then I entered my dreams.

To be continued...

here...


End file.
